The True Leader
by bumbleskittles
Summary: In a land far away, in a castle we all know, lives a happy family until one joyous occasion ruins everything for Snow White and her family. She must fight for what is rightfully hers against the Evil Queen, her step-mother. Will her and her band of unlikely heroes succeed? Will she find love along the way?
1. The Beginning of Everything

Once upon a time, in a castle that we know very well, lived a handsome king his beautiful wife, and their beautiful baby daughter whose skin was as white as snow. They lived together for fourteen years and had a very happy life. Those who lived in this kingdom knew that the daughter looked just like her mother in her younger years. Skin as white as snow, eyes as green as emeralds, hair as black as the midnight sky. Snow White was the pride and joy of her parents and the kingdom, a pure leader in the making. The kingdom thrived and was happy under the rule of their fearless king and queen. Snow White learned many things in her studies. She learned science, religion, Latin, Spanish, social studies, history, how to fight and how to ride a horse. She excelled in her studies. It's clear to say that her intelligence were just as impressive as her beauty. Snow White loved her studies and kept wanting to learn new things. On her 13th birthday, her parent gave her the most amazing birthday party with all of Snow's friends and family. Even some of their people were invited. Then all of a sudden, a dark witch came in and cursed the queen, knowing that it was queen's job from this day forward was to teach Snow White to be the future queen of the kingdom. The witch cursed the queen that in one year plus one day, she will be stuck with a crippling sickness.

For the next year, the king and queen tried everything to break the curse. Sadly, as each day passed, the queen only got sicker and sicker. A week before Snow White's 14th birthday, the queen had asked for her. Snow White went into her mother's bed chambers, knowing that it could very well be their conversation that she and her mother will ever have. The queen told her that she will always be with Snow and that in time, she will be a great queen once the day and that she is very proud of the young lady that Snow White has become. The day inevitably comes when the queen passes away. The king, Snow White, and the kingdom all mourn the loss of their beloved queen. The evil witch comes back the day of the funeral and casts a spell over the king to make him fall in love with her so she can become the queen. The evil witch needed constant fear in the people of the kingdom and marrying the grieving king was the only way that she could achieve her goal. The evil witch felt that this would give her the satisfaction that she needed as it was the king's father that killed her father and the love of her life.

A month goes by fast before the king's wedding to the evil witch. The kingdom is in shock and disbelief that the evil witch will now become their queen. They are all in deep fear for their lives as they know that the ones that they hold dear to them could be gone at any moment. They are afraid that the evil witch, now their queen… the evil queen, could take their livelihoods away from them too as her spell over the king is so strong. After the wedding, the evil queen started taxing the people through the nose and made their lives miserable.

For 2 years, Snow White was miserable with her new step mother. The evil queen made her life miserable because of how beautiful she was and Snow White was trying to figure out her next move to rid of her evil step-mother. The evil queen found out of her plans and kicked her out of the castle, forcing Snow White to live in the Enchanted Forest. This is where she found seven dwarves who welcome them into their home. Over time, they help her find a way to defeat the evil queen. But that isn't without much difficulty. Snow White must find more recruits to help her…. All the while trying to find her one true love along the way, knowing that she will never be able to rule the kingdom without a king. Who will help her on her quest? Will she be able to find her true love? How many difficulties will she have to face to banish the queen? Only time will tell...


	2. The Letter

It's been a year in the Enchanted Forrest. The Evil Queen still reigns the kingdom with the much loved king…. Or what is left of him. Snow White has been trying to figure out what to do in order for her to get her kingdom back. She had many sleepless nights and countless nightmares of what could be done to her if she was caught trespassing on castle grounds as the Evil Queen had her army of black knights on high alert upon Snow's return. Snow and the seven dwarves thought and thought about what they could do. They were discussing strategy over strategy over supper one night when Snow received a letter from a hunter that she knew from childhood. Snow opened the letter. She stood there….. Frozen…. Reading the parchment….

 _My Dearest Snow White,_

 _I am afraid I have fallen ill. I have talked to the medic and he says there is no time left for me. No one knows what's wrong. I have had fever for a fortnight and nothing seems to get rid of it. I have become oh so weak. I fear that I have been poisoned by your stepmother. The medic believes this theory to be true. I love you, my dear Snow. You are so much like your mother. Oh, how I miss you so! Your mother would be so proud of you. I know she would. The medic fears that I will not last a week. So by the time this letter reaches you, I may have already passed on. But know this, my beautiful daughter. It is my dying wish to see you as queen of this kingdom. I have overheard plans of a great battle. This is something you must win. Please do not win this for me, but for our people. They need a leader, wise and true, intelligent and fearless, knowledgeable in many things. They need a strong leader. They need you, my sweet, darling girl. You are the apple of my eye, my girl. Remember how you used to pick the reddest apple in the orchard whenever the apples were first ripe? I used to place you on my shoulders so you could pick the first one. Your mother used to pick enough for apple pie. Oh how she loved making them for you. The joy on your face….. It made her smile go so big. It was almost too big for her beautiful oval face. I want you to remember that for the rest of your life, my precious girl. You will become even more fearless for our people. They need you. This is their time of need. They need the most gracious and brave leader they have ever known. I know you will lead our people into prosperity and with great kindness, just as your mother and I once did… Together. Defeat your stepmother. For she has taken much from us as a family and as a kingdom. Beware of anyone you find suspicious. But don't close any doors when it comes from people who are willing to help the cause…. No matter how unlikely they may seem or appear. Be cautious when it comes to people who know magic…. It is true what they say about magic…. Magic always comes with a price._

 _Be brave, my Snow… My precious girl… My apple of my eye. Make your mother and me proud. You always have. You will always have my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

 _Xoxo_

"Nnnoo." Snow whispers out, after a few moments of silence. "This can't be. My father can't be dying. Not like this. Not right now. Please Simon. Tell me this isn't true!" Snow starts shaking, Grumpy and Sneezy gets her sitting in a chair while Doc gets her a glass of water.

"I'm afraid it is, Snow. Your father is slowly dying. All close to him believe this is the work of the Evil Queen." Simon sadly replies. "I am so sorry, Snow. I know how much you love your father. I will help with whatever you need. Food, supplies. Anything at all."

Snow takes a long sip of the water as she gazes into the babbling river in front of her, thinking about the letter from her father. She re-reads the part about not closing any doors when it comes to people willing to help. Simon has been her longest and truest friend until this point. She knows his skill with a bow and arrow. She knows how sneaky he can be.

What will Simon's role be in this battle? What about the dwarves? What other resources will Snow need for her battle? But most importantly….. What has become of her beloved father?


	3. The Death of a King

The next morning, Snow White, Simon, and the dwarves heard horns blowing and horses galloping towards them. This could only mean one of two things….. A royal wedding….. Or a royal death. Snow White is sweeping by the door while Simon and the dwarves are sharpening their tools when all of a sudden, they all see three carriages stop in front of the hut. A man walks out of the middle carriage and walks up to Simon. "Excuse me sir, but have you seen Snow White?" The man asks

"Yes. She's right there sweeping the doorway right now. Why?" Simon asks, curiously.

"I have news about her father." He tells Simon. Snow White walks up to this mysterious man.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" Snow asks as she leans on her broom, not wanting to know why he was there.

"Snow. I'm sorry to tell you. Your father passed away last night." Charles tells her sadly. "The funeral is tomorrow."

Snow stands there frozen, knowing that she can't go to the funeral. "R-really? I knew it was soon. But not this soon. I just go his letter the other day. Were you there when he died?"

"I am so sorry, Snow." Simon replies. "I was. He told me to give you this." Charles passes her a small box wrapped with a ribbon. Snow slowly opens it and sees her mother's locket and a note.

 _My Precious Snow,_

 _This locket was your belonged to your mother. She always wanted to give it to you for your wedding. It would be your something old for your wedding. When she died, she wanted me to give it to you on your wedding day. But that can't happen now. So here it is now. My dying wish is that you find someone you love…. That makes you happy. You will need to know how to compromise with him. You need to listen to him and care for him through the bad times and the good. It's okay to be vulnerable with him._

 _Dad_

Snow tears up as she reads the letter and takes a look at the locket. She opens it and sees pictures of her mother and father. "Thank you Simon. This means a lot to me. One last question before you go. Am I allowed to go to my father's funeral?" She asks.

"No. The Evil Queen still has the dark knights on the lookout if you return." Charles says as he gets back into his carriage. "I do hope you do return and lead your kingdom. Your father wants it so badly. He knows you can take on the Evil Queen and win the battle that she is planning. And when that happens, I will be waiting."

Snow White stands there and watches Charles ride away with the other two carriages. Simon walks up to Snow. "I'm so sorry Snow. If there is anything you need us to do, please, let me know" Simon tells Snow. "But if you don't mind my asking, who was that guy?"

"Charles is….. Was my father's council. Charles made sure that whatever my father wanted to do for the kingdom was in the best interest for everyone." Snow tells him. "We need to start preparing for battle. We need a strategy. People who are willing to fight. Simon, will you help? I know you can help make good strategies. You did this before during the Great Ogre Wars."

"Of course. In the meantime, I will help you with your fighting. It needs a lot of improvement if we are to go against the queen and her army." Simon tells Snow.

Now that Simon is the chief strategist for Snow's army, what will their strategy? Who will be their first recruits be? How will the dwarves help? How will they get the necessary supplies?


	4. The First Thoughts of Recruitment

It's been a rough week. Snow White hasn't had a sound sleep since Charles had told her that her father had passed away from what may be poison. Thankfully she wasn't alone in this miserable time. She had Simon and the dwarves. Snow, Simon, and the dwarves were sitting at their kitchen table having supper on night and suddenly they realized that part of their strategy needed to be something unique. They wouldn't be able to beat the Evil Queen with just your basic hand-to-hand combat. They needed an army with a magical edge. They needed something bold. They needed **someone** bold. They didn't need Rumpelstiltskin. They knew if they got him, they needed to give him something in return. But who could that person be? While the dwarves were helping Simon and Snow who to ask, Sleepy comes up to Snow after a much needed nap after his day from work, he goes up to Snow. "So. How do you know Simon?" He asks, not knowing the true history of their friendship.

"Simon and I have known each other for years. He's the son of one of my tutors growing up. He's been one of my closest friends. He's been there for me through everything. He's the one that taught me how to use a bow and arrow." Snow tells him.

Snow and Sleepy go back to the rest and try to figure out their next move. "Well, I know this one girl. She's really smart and has read lots of books. She may know someone who can help us that has magic." Simon tells everyone. "My dad used to tutor this girl named Belle. He introduced her to different kinds of book and encyclopaedias. From what I can remember, she never stopped reading after her first lesson with my dad. She's probably about a 4 day trip from here. I can go to see if she wants to come and help us."

Snow looks at him with delight. "That would be amazing! Thank you! The dwarves and I will stay here and figure out what else we need to do."

Simon grabs some supplies and starts his journey. "I'll be back in about a week and a half. Two at the max." Simon tells everyone. Everyone nods and tells him to be safe. Snow and the dwarves go back to planning and they realize that they need armed recruits and supplies. The dwarves are excellent miners. So they will have access to iron. They need someone to help with lumber and making tools. What are they going to do for food? They will need someone to feed their army. As their thinking about what to do, the Evil Queen appears.

"Well, Snow White and her little munchkins. What a pleasant sight. Such sad news about your father, isn't it, deary?" The Evil Queen snarls. "I've just come to tell you that there isn't much use for you to gather an army. I'm going to ruin you. You will never get the kingdom back. The kingdom is mine. I got your father to change his will before I poisoned him."

Snow stands there, blocking the dwarves from her evil ways. "You liar. My father would never do such a thing. I will get the kingdom back and I WILL end your reign of terror on my people." Snow sternly tells the queen.

"Oh yea? Then what do I have here?" The Evil Queen crackles as she makes the king's will appear in her hand. "Told you he changed his will." The Evil Queen grins and lets Snow see the will. Snow realizes that there is small print written in Latin that says that upon the Evil Queens ultimate demise, the kingdom is to return to Snow. All the more reason to fight for the kingdom.


	5. Meeting Belle

The Evil Queen then vanishes into thin air. Snow re-reads the last few lines over an over again and ponders how to vanquish the Queen once and for all. A week and a half pass when Simon and Belle return to the cabin. "Snow. I'd liked like you to meet Belle. The girl that I have been telling you about." Simon tells Snow as he gets off his horse.

"Nice to meet you, Belle." Snow says. "I trust that Simon has filled you in on what needs to be done to get my kingdom back?"

"Yes, he did. I brought some books with me that I think may be useful to the cause." Belle says as she gets off her horse and brings her bags into the cabin with the dwarves.

Belle gets introduced to the seven dwarves and shows them different spells that have proven effective in similar cases in different realms. Snow then shows Belle where she can study her books in preparation for the battle that they must win against the Evil Queen.

"Thanks so much for helping me reclaim the kingdom." Snow tells Belle with a wide smile as Belle sets up her books.

"You are very welcome. But in order to keep our plan under wraps, I must cast a protection spell on the cabin." Belle responds. With a wave of her hands, and a few words in Latin that translates to _Protect this house. Protect these people. Protect this plan._ , the spell has been cast, allowing that any participants of the plan to be protected.

Simon, Snow, Belle, and the dwarves then look over the books that Belle had brought of what had worked in other realms. They spent hours upon hours scouring for clues of what spell… or curse… will work against the Evil Queen. After spending all night and half the next day, they find no answers in what they have been researching. Snow then comes to a realization that she needs to have someone on the inside of the Evil Queen's inner circle. Someone that listens to her every word… knows her every thought… knows her heart… Or lack there of.


	6. The Magic Mirror

A few days go by with the researching when Simon finally decides to go out hunting to stock up on meat. In their research, Belle learns that there is a magic mirror that can be purchased in the market place. This mirror allows the user to listen in to conversations of your enemy or to have an advantage over an enemy in battle by seeing their next move. Belle shows Snow White what she has come across. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Snow asks

"There is a catch for getting this mirror in the market place." Belle says. "Magic always comes with a price. I have made a deal with the Dark One when I was held in his castle that if I were to find one, I would use it to his advantage. If I'm the one that finds it, I have to give it to him. Who knows what will happen if he gets his hands on it. You must be the one that goes to get the mirror."

"Then it is settled. I must go to town to get this mirror." Snow replies.

Snow gets supplies ready and leaves at sunrise the next day in order to make it to town in time to purchase this mirror. She finds the stall that sells magical items and sees that no one is there. Belle goes around the market place to find the owner of the stall when all of a sudden, a poof of smoke shows up and a hooded figure appears. "Are you the owner of this stall?" Snow asks.

"Why, yes I am deary. May I ask what I can do for you?" The hooded figure asks.

"I'm here to buy a magic mirror." Snow asks. "What's your price?"

"All I need is an agreement that you must never use this mirror in battle or to harm anyone. All magic comes with a price, using a magical object is not exception. If you use this in battle or to harm anyone, there will be a darkness that only grows in your heart. Do you understand this agreement?" The mysterious, hooded figure asks.

"Yes I do. But that can't be all that it takes for me to purchase this mirror. What else do you need?" Snow asks.

"To be part of your plan to defeat the Queen." The hooded figure tells Snow.

"But I have no idea who you are." Snow replies

The hooded figure then reveals who they truly are…. The Blue Fairy appears in front of Snow.

"I thought that fairies were against anything dark or battles." Snow says, as she stands there in shock.

"Normally we are. But the Evil Queen burned our home and took the magic that we need to rebuild. She must be vanquished for once and for all. You have the fairies support." The Blue Fairy explains. Snow White agrees and the Blue Fairy helps Snow White bring the magic mirror to her cabin. When they arrive at nightfall, they decide to put the mirror in with Belle's books, just so that the mirror can be watched carefully. Snow introduces the Blue Fairy to everyone in the cabin as the Blue Fairy then starts to gather intel on the locations of the other fairies and decides on what each fairy can do in the mean time as the plan gets under way, piece by piece. As everyone is getting ready for bed for the night, something forms in the mirror. However, it does not appear that it has anything to do with the Evil Queen. What could formation be? How does this relate to the plan to vanquish the Queen? Snow White and Belle watch this formation closely.


End file.
